legoagentsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha Team
Alpha Team is a Lego theme released in 2001 and discontinued in 2005. Storyline 2001 Alpha Team started out as a basic top secret group, under the leadership of Dash Justice. At that time, Ogel has made evil orbs that can turn ordinary civillians into mindless drones to serve as his slaves. However, he was defeated when Alpha Team entered the picture and broke the power of the evil orbs to restore the drones back to normal. They captured Ogel and destroyed the orb machine (found in the Alpha Team video game). However, Ogel managed to escape. 2002 The year is 2002 and Alpha Team has changed slightly. The toyline is known as: Mission Deep Sea. Ogel is back with more sinisterous looking drones that remained from the year 2001. Ogel also has revised the evil orb so that he could turn ordinary sea creatures into mutants that serve him. Ogel's left hand was replaced by a transparent red hook that can still hold things (the Lego minifigure).It is uncertain of how he got the red hook. Rumor has it that he lost his left hand while battling Alpha Team. Alpha Team's helper, TeeVee (a television with legs and antennae) can now turn into a deep sea rover for small openings and scouting around the sea embankment. In the webtoon, Into the Deep, Ogel's sinster plan for the mutant sea animals was destroyed when Dash reversed the orb factory controls, thus reverting all the sea animals back to normal. However, Ogel escaped again by detaching the cockpit on his Mutant Squid vehicle. 2004-2005 Alpha Team went into massive revision. The Alpha Team symbol was changed, Crunch and Cam have been replace by the Diamond Tooth and Arrow (in that order), and Ogel replaced his red hook with a transparent blue hook. Alpha Team has more tech than usual. Their vehicles have a new feature: they can initiate Alpha Mode, a feature that transforms one vehicle to another without dissasembling and rebuilding. This time, Ogel's plan has gone from mind controlling to causing damage to the world. His plan was to freeze the world at his base in Antarctica with ice orbs, and as revealed later, to freeze time itself as well. Ice Orbs are completely different from the evil orbs Ogel made earlier, as they no longer cause mutations/brainwashing, but instead freezes everything on touch. Alpha Team tracked him down to Antarctica and ended up battling each other. While Alpha Team raced to Ogel's fortress in a desperate gamble to stop him from freezing time, Ogel ended up freezing almost all Alpha Team. However, Charge and TeeVee couldn't be found in the iceboxes. When all hope was lost, drones started to do a random and quite frankly, very funny thing: they began to steal interesting landmarks. Then Zed, a special agent of Alpha Team, arrived at Antarctica. He melted the ice around the other agents and set off on his own mission. While the other agents were stopping Ogel's drones, Ogel appeared in the Scorpion Orb Launcher, his own vehicle that could convert into the Viper Escape. Ogel and Zed battled. At the same time, the Lego Magazine had invited fans to write their own stories of who won and what will happen next. The Lego Magazeine didn't show the results, but it was assumed that Zed had won the conflict and the world was restored to normal. Characters Alpha Team Main Characters *'Dash Justice:' Motion Expert and Team Leader. Very brave but quite cocky. Loves the seaside. *'Radia:' Lasers Expert. She controls the cockpit area in the Mobile Command Center. Extremely beautiful. *'Crunch:' Explosives Expert. *'Diamond Tooth:' Mining Expert. *'Charge:' Electricity Expert. His gloves apparently allow him to fly with jets in them, as shown on the cover of the video game. *'Cam Attaway:' Motors Expert and mechanic. *'Flex:' Ropes expert. Other Characters *'Arrow:' Alpha Team mechanic. *'Gearbox:' All that is known about this agent is that he built the Tundra Tracker. *'Zed:' Special agent and the pilot of the Blizzard Blaster. *'Tee-Vee:' Team's assistant Ogel *'Ogel:' The ruthless villain of the series. He has been the main villain in each year of the series, constantly coming up with schemes to defeat Alpha Team. His first plot was to use Mind Control Orbs to turn regular people into mindless skeleton-like Drones. These Drones were reverted to normal when the Orbs were destroyed. Ogel returned the following year with a new plan to use mutated sea creatures to control the world's oceans. That plan was thwarted when Agent Dash reversed the controls to the Orb making machine. Ogel's underwater base was destroyed, but Ogel escaped before it exploded. His most recent plan for domination was freezing the world with new Ice Orbs that could freeze anything. His plan succeeded, but he was then stopped by special agent Zed in his Blizzard Blaster. He used to be in love with Radia. *'Skeleton Drones:' Ogel's minions, who are people who have been effected by Mind Control Orbs. Their appearance changes numerous times during the series. *'Super Ice Drone:' A Skeleton Drone with a black head that pilots the Scorpion Orb Laucher. Evil Orbs An Evil Orb is Ogel's main tool for all the missions. There are three types. *Mind Control Orb: This orb takes control of ordinary Lego Town citizens and turns them into skeleton-like mindless drones. *Mind Control Orb 2.0: Same as first, only it also allows Ogel to take over sea creatures minds as well as humans (in the Into The Deep webtoon on the Alpha Team website, Cam mentioned that Ogel re-engineered the orbs so that they caused mutations). *Ice Orb: Freezes anything it touches. Ogel Bases Ogel has had several bases in the series. *'Ogel Island Laboratory': Ogel grows the plants used in the evil orbs here in his massive greenhouses and ships them out in Plant Shipping Crates. They are sent out by his Trouble Train. *'Goo Caverns' : Ogel harvests the goo used in the evil orbs here which are put in barrels. Both Plant Shipping Crates and barrels of goo are put in his Trouble Sub and shipped to the next base. *'Ogel's Undersea Base': The plants and goo are unloaded from his Trouble Sub. Also, all the components of the evil orbs are put together here, at the D.O.O.M. (Device for Ominous Orb Manufacture) Machine. *'Ogel's Hidden Arctic Base': Ogel loads the evil orbs from his undersea base onto the Boggle Rocket here. His plan was to launch them all over the world and turn everyone into his slave. Bases Found in Sets Ogel has several bases in the form of LEGO sets. All of his hideouts have a big skull on them . *'Ogel Control Center': Ogel and his drones load Evil Orbs into into the Boggle Rocket, allowing him to drop them on civilians and turn the world into his slave. This set differs from the other bases as Dash usually makes a second appearance in a smaller vehicle. *'Ogel's Mission Deep Sea Base': This base allows Ogel to fire menacing Evil Orb Missiles at unsuspecting AT agents by surprise. It sports a missile launcher, 2 Skeleton Drones, 2 Orb Missiles, and Evil Orb, and Ogel as defense forces. This set also featured Dash in his AT Sub. And also included Ogel's Aqua-Gator. (A sub that is made to look like an alligator.) *'Ogel Mountain Fortress' : This is where ice orbs are created and where Ogel hatches the plan to freeze the world. In the set, it includes Ogel, two drones, and two Alpha team agents: Arrow and Dash. The set also includes the Solar Speeder: the Alpha team scout vehicle equipped with only a missile launcher that can open the gate of Ogel's fortress. Games The Alpha team storyline has been mainly told through various games. There was a video game released in 2000 in which Agent Dash had to rescue the other Alpha Team members from Ogel and stop production of the mind control orbs. As he rescued each agent, you could use them too, in certain levels. The last level, "Mission Control", involved stopping his Boggle Rocket from takeoff to deny Ogel world domination. The original Alpha Team video game was developed for LEGO Media by the award-winning special effects company Digital Domain. When the original video game was in development, its working title was "LEGO Logic," and the team was called "TILT (Trans-International Lego Team)." There were also several online games made using Macromedia Flash. *The first centered around Dash and Cam thwarting Ogel's plan to control the world's weather. *The second starred Dash, Cam, Radia, TeeVee and the Mission Deep Sea. This one has included sound (the characters spoke instead of dialogue bubbles). *The next was a three-part game centering around the 2004/2005 storyline. Unlike the other two games, which centered around the characters solving various puzzles, this game centered more about the vehicles, although agents could get out to infiltrate Ogel's bases. There are three missions in this theme. #The First Encounter #Drone's Menace #Ogel's Fortress In the first mission, you have to scout around. In the second mission, you have to scare the drones and rescue Radia. in the third mission, you have to find Ogel's fortress, then defeat him, but he escapes. Products 2001/Original *'6771 Ogel Command Striker' Minifigures: Ogel *'6772 Alpha Team Cruiser' Minifigures: Radia *'6773 Alpha Team Helicopter' Minifigures: Dash *'6774 Alpha Team ATV' Minifigures: Flex, Cam *'6775 Alpha Team Bomb Squad' Minifigures: Tee Vee, Crunch, Charge *'6776 Ogel Control Center' Minifigures: Ogel, Drone Minion Commanders (Two) 2002/Mission Deep Sea *'1425/4800 Dash Jet Sub' Minifigures: Dash *'1426 Cam Wing Diver' Minifigures: Cam *'1427/4798 Ogel Marine Slizer' Minifigures: Ogel *'3391 Dash' *'4788 Ogel Mutant Ray' Minifigures: Skeleton Drones (Two) Animals: Octopus *'4789 AT Aquatic Mech' Minifigures: Dash Animals: Black Sawfish *'4790 Alpha Team Robot Diver' Minifigures: Charge *'4791 Alpha Team Sub-Surface Scooter' Minifigures: Flex *'4792 Alpha Team Navigator and ROV' Minifigures: Cam *'4793 Ogel Shark Sub' Minifigures: Skeleton Drones (Two), Drone Pilot *'4794 Alpha Team Command Patrol' Minifigures: Radia, Crunch *'4795 Ogel Underwater Base and AT Sub' Minifigures: Dash, Ogel, Skeleton Drones (Two) *'4796 Ogel Mutant Squid' Minifigures: Ogel *'4797 Ogel Mutant Killer Whale' Minifigures: Skeleton Drone *'4799 Ogel Drone Octopus' Minifigures: Skeleton Drone Animals: Octopus 2004-2005/Mission Deep Freeze *'4742 Chill Speeder' Minifigures: Flex. *'4743 Ice Blade' Minifigures: Charge. *'4744 Tundra Tracker' Minifigures: Diamond Tooth, Radia. *'4745 Blue Eagle versus Snow Crawler' Minifigures: Dash, Ice Drone. *'4746 Mobile Command Center' Minifigures: Charge, Radia, Tee-Vee, Ice Drone, Arrow. *'4748 Ogel's Mountain Fortress' Minifigures: Dash, Ogel, Arrow, Ice Drones (Two) *'4770 Blizzard Blaster' Minifigures: Zed, Ice Drone. *'4774 Scorpion Orb Launcher' Minifigures: Super Ice Drone, Flex. Alpha Modes *'X-1 Snowbot Defender' (4742) *'IC-2 Helicopter' (4743) *'Magma Drill' (4744) *'Ice Glider' (4745) *'Command Center' (4746) *'Ice Shark' (4770) *'Viper Escape' (4774) See Also *Agents *Agents 2.0 Category:Alpha Team Category:Themes